


What Do You Taste Like?

by maskeddevera



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, Fjlirting, Friendship, Heart-to-Heart, Late Night Conversations, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), Romantic Friendship, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskeddevera/pseuds/maskeddevera
Summary: A sweet interaction inspired by a song on Jester's second playlist. Jester and Fjord are traveling together before they meet the rest of members of The Mighty Nein.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	What Do You Taste Like?

_“I like your eyes_  
_What do you taste like?_  
_Are you surprised_  
_That I would ask you that?”_  
-”Connect,” Elohim

Fjord sat staring into the campfire, lost in the thought and listening to the sound of it crackling, when–

“OUCH!” Fjord jumped about a foot into the air as his new companion suddenly was shouting in his ear.

“Jester–I–what–are you okay?”

“Yes…just…a mosquito bit me.” Jester glowered down at her arm and rubbed it. She turned her arm to show off the little purple bump in the flickering light.

“Wow…” Fjord said as he found himself looking closer at her arm, “–you really have some definition there.”

“Thanks!” she grinned, flexing a bit. Then, biting her lip, she shot him a quick glance. She lowered her eyelids in an artificially sultry look, pointedly looking him up and down. “You’re pretty muscle-y yourself.”

Fjord barked out a laugh, shaking his head. He felt like he was just starting to become a little bit more used to how outrageous she was. This was the same woman who had told him that she had dressed a _horse_ in _clothing_. “Thank you. It comes from being a sailor and working on the ships, but I’m really not _that_ strong.”

Jester smiled, leaning forward. Their eyes connected. Hers were sparkling. She paused. “What do you taste like?”

Fjord’s brain…stopped. He felt his heart skip a beat. He frantically tried to make any sense of what she had just said that didn’t mean…

“What?” he said, stupidly.

Jester leaned back. “My mama says that I taste sweet, and that’s why the mosquitoes like to bite me.” She raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Fjord. “What do _you_ taste like?”

Right. Of course. Mosquitoes. Fjord tried to rein his brain back in from the tangent it had just went on, but it was hard to concentrate when she was looking at him like that.

“Uh…maybe I would taste salty to them?” he guessed, “Because I was at sea so long…”

Jester pulled her knees up to her chest and smiled. “That makes sense.”

Fjord thought nothing made sense, but he nodded. “I’ll take first watch, if you want. Watch out for those mosquitoes and chase them off if I see them.”

“Okay.” Jester lay down, pulling her blanket around her. “Fjord?”

“Mmm?”

“I’m glad we met at Port Damali and became friends,” Jester said sleepily.

“Me too, Jester,” Fjord said. “Me too.”


End file.
